The goal ofthis core is to provide a resource for the comprehensive collection, processing, storage, and selective histological analysis of biospecimens from endometrial cancer patients. This Core will leverage established and extensive infrastructure that is already available through the Siteman Cancer Center. The first aim of this core will be to better integrate existing efforts to create a centralized resource for the collection, storage, and equitable distribution of biospecimens (tissue, serum, plasma, peripheral blood) and biospecimen-related data from endometrial cancer patients. The Core will also support the collection of normal uterine tissues for use in the current SPORE projects and future translational research. OBBR guidelines for biospecimen storage and processing will be specifically addressed. Quality assurance standards will be used for both histological validation of specimens and molecular integrity of derivative samples. Biospecimens will be made available to authorized translational investigators both within our SPORE program and across other collaborating SPORE institutions. Access, availability, annotation, and tracking of all biospecimens will be managed using caBIG^'" software applications (i.e. caTissue Suite v1.1), connectivity, and data standards. The second aim ofthis Core will be to provide a resource for standardized biospecimen processing that will include laser capture microdissection of tissues, tissue microarray construction, and DNA and/or RNA preparation and QA for subsequent molecular analyses. The third aim of this Core will be to provide expertise in the histopathological and immunohistochemical evaluation of endometrial and related tissues. Each of these activities will support specific projects described in the SPORE application (e.g. microdissection, DNA preparation, and histological evaluation of GOG-210 specimens for Projects 1-3, collection of normal endometrial tissues for Project 2, immunohistochemistry scoring in Projects 1 and 4) and also provide a resource to promote future correlative science studies focused on endometrial cancer prevention, prognosis, and treatment. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The work proposed will lead to both an improved understanding of endometrial cancer biology and new approaches to the detection, prevention and treatment of uterine cancers which will result in reduced cancer morbidity and mortality.